


Longingly

by buttercuprince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, if you choose to make fanart or any fan content of this au pls tag it as longingly!au on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuprince/pseuds/buttercuprince
Summary: Does is really seem appetizing to have sex with your boss? Sure it's a popular fantasy but really is it worth it?Dr. Flug has been used and screamed at by his boss for years, it seems to have worn him down so much he'd give anything to this Blackhat. But, is it really a good idea?





	1. New Beginnings

"Well, here's to new discoveries and new creations!" He raised his glass of white wine lazily and with a smirk, as always. His face was always painted with some sort of sadistic expression. Whether it was a smirk or a look of hunger was the part you needed to look out for. When he was destructive he was another man, you wouldn't see him drinking white wine in a dining hall for hundreds celebrating New Years like a regular human being.

That being said, this was nice. He actually seemed pleased and happy, with himself and you. Oh that's right, introductions, i almost forgot.

Your name is Matthew Flug, although most people call you 'Flug' or 'Dr. Flug'. You're a doctor in a research facility and you hate your job. Well, that's not true. You love it. You have friends and lots of amazing adventures but it's not all fun and games. It's not bright fluffy characters and a silly boss like some children's show. You're on several hit lists, you're wanted in some countries, and you know more than the average person about what really happens behind the scenes. It's a dangerous job, it's a dangerous life actually. And it's all yours. You have this life and you have to live with the decisions you make in it, including the decision to work for this mad man.

 

Blackhat is really special, he's something else. No one will say what he really is, whether he's a demon, or just a really weird looking monster. Although you seem to assume he's a monster with how he treats you.

That's another thing, he has this sadistic behavior that's almost like he wishes it to all go wrong so he can laugh at it. He's the man you'd find laughing at a man jumping off a bridge. He's the one who goes on the dark web just for some light porn. He's a good for nothing bastard but he's your boss and he's got so many connections now, you can't really leave if you wanted to. He owns you now and you can't throw him under the bus.

 

Just then he stands up and walks over to the television, turning it off. It gets the attention of everyone else and you think that's what he was going for. He lightly holds the remote behind his back as he swiftly turns back around, rubbing his boots on the velvet rug while doing so. His shoes make a smooth noises each time he takes a step, the sound just absorbing into the dark rug every time his dark black heels land on the ground. Like a low octave strum almost.

"Flug. Is there something you want to tell me?" Just then you realized he was standing above you, just waiting for a response he probably knew the answer to anyways. You shook your head and gulped as he turned around and started into the hall. The steps clacking as they hit tile now, more threatening, more frightening, more like a yelp. "In my office. Now."

You can hear your colleagues snickering and whispering about you as you stand and turn. Your old sneakers give the carpet a sad whoosh as you turn. Maybe a hint as to how little you matter here. You're barely anyone yet the only thing keeping you here is your intelligence. Your clothes are enough to show how little you deserve this job yet...you're still here.

You turn back one last time to see if Demencia is making fun of you or just has that worried look she always has for you when the boss is being too hard on you. She's just staring down at the dark mahogany table though, pretending to be excited about the olives on her plate. No one can really act like those are any good though, they really are just to look nice. The vinegar is something you just can't stand.

 

You walk towards your boss' office and sigh one last time before pulling the gold plated handle and entering his room. Here goes nothing.


	2. Old Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: unimportant character death, mother mentions
> 
> In this chapter, Flug really sees a new side of his boss, compassion almost, but is it really that or something else?

You close the door and realize there is no one else in the room but him and you. Usually there is at least a guard but there's just no one. This is unnerving you to the point of just thinking about sprinting. The only thing that stops you is the sight of your childhood plush doll.

You walk over to it and pick it up. Without any permission, and hug it tightly. You hear the boss swivel in his fancy chair but you don't care. You just care about the memories you have with this doll. You remember it so well, so many good childhood moments are flooding back and it is making everything so much better and easier to handle today.

You realize you're crying you open your eyes slightly to see if he's watching. Which he is. He has his hands clasped together like an evil villain and he's just staring at you with a concerned look, which is something you've never seen him do to you.

"Flug, why didn't you notify me that your mother had passed away?" It was such a strange sentence, like he was asking why you missed a memo or why you filed something wrong. It was a death and he was concerned sure but his expression was the only thing that had any compassion in it. His voice was the normal flat-toned, mad man's voice.

"I just. I-I didn't find it nessicary. It was the holidays a-and you w-wanted your party to go w-w-well and-"

"Death is something you don't treat lightly." Again it's like he doesn't realize what he's saying. His monotone voice when he interrupts you is just as saddening as ever to hear from him. It feels like he doesn't care which he probably doesn't, although by what he's saying, he thinks you don't either. Regardless of the doll in your arms. You missed your mothers funeral because you were so in denial about her death. You couldn't bring yourself to go and visit her one last time and you hate yourself for that.

"I'm sorry boss..." Your voice trails out and you start crying again, letting it happen in front of him again. To your surprise, you see his stand up and come over to you, leaning on the front of his desk just two feet or so away from you. You grimace at him and he tilts his head in almost confusion.

"What's the matter? Would you like me to give you time alone? I can set up a private jet to a vacation off from work if that will help the grieving process." He says these words like he has dozens of times before, like it happens often. Although it feels just too alien for you. It feels weird and outwardly it just seems suspicious of him to be giving you compassion like this. You wonder what his end-game is, thinking of a way to phrase an accusation correctly as to not get in too much trouble.

"Pardon me sir, but what is your purpose in doing all this for me? Why would you get me t-this stuffed doll i used to hold dearly? Why are you just, giving away a vacation because of my...my..." Your statements seem less threatening now that you trailed off, but you just weren't able to really talk about it. You can't say it at all without crying and you don't want to craft anymore. It's been weeks you've known, maybe a month now and sure it's your mother but you want to stop crying. You want to be okay now. You know she's gone and you're okay with that. You just miss the memories is all.

He must have seen this as he reached up and touched your face, grazing your cheek with his nylon gloves. You jump back a little and try to stutter out a confused 'what' before he comes over to you and embraces you.

His arms are so strong and sound against your frail body, and mind for that matter. Maybe he does have compassion afterall. Maybe he really does care? No that couldn't be it, could it?


	3. Resolved Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mother mentions, partner mentions, death mentions
> 
> Blackhat shines a little light on his story as Dr. Flug still has a conflicted feeling about him. A feeling he can't just wipe away.

"Sorry if i crossed a line there, i know what it's like to loose someone so close is all." His eyes glazed over and he had a sorrowful expression before shifting over back to his desk. He pulled his chair back in and arranged his limber fingers in a comb-like expression. It was like you flipped a switch in him, you guessed it was just his mind telling him to not let his guard down. Though it was comforting to see him like that, see him show emotions other than laughable amounts of sarcasm and levels of anger.

"You didn't i j-just. Who w-was if you lost, if I may ask sir." You pause, standing still, so still you wish you were to disappear for asking such an awfully personal thing to your b-

"My partner." You blink a few times, you never expected that but you also never expected him to care about you and clearly he does with what he is doing right now. Bonding and talking with you. Without benefit to him.

"D-do you mean a partner in your job or..." You trail off again, wondering what he could have behind this confession, what was to gain here.

"No, my boyfriend at the time. He died." Suddenly you had rushing thoughts, so many you didn't notice you hadn't said anything for around three minutes. There were just so many questions, so many ideas and wonderings. Your mind was New York at 2:30pm and a holiday nearby. Your mind was rushing, fast, and quizzical. You want to ask more but you think not to, with everything you have already. You close your mouth once you decide to not ask, just raising your boss' eyebrow in questioning.

"You can ask, Mathew. I really don't mind. This time is for you and me to...bond per say. I want you to be able to tell me if you need time away again. I can't have you working in such conditions."

Ah, so it was for work. It was just work this whole time wasn't it?

"Though personally i know how it feels and...I want you to be able to have an outlet, someone who understands, someone here for you. I have a therapist set up for you now that I know but...i feel like this would help alongside." You blink a few times, expecting this to just be a dream. You expect it to be a nightmare too honestly because you realize you are starting to blush and wonder how much he really does care.

Maybe he was just hard on you because he knows how much you can accomplish. No that can't be it, that doesn't explain the random outbursts on you. Sure he has problems and that explains some of it but if he did have compassion towards you, he had a funny way of showing it for sure.

"I-I don't know what to say, sir." You stutter a little but mostly you just have a smooth sentence. You're stunned, amazed even. You can't believe this devil man has a heart much less a heart for you. How could he ever care about something? Or at least, someone. Not just money or his company or your research.

 

Maybe he's lonely, because of the holidays. Everyone gets lonely this time of year sure but...New Years is a holiday most people see as the start of the unknown. And the unknown can be a great thing sure. But sometimes it can be blind faith, it can crash and burn fast. Or maybe it's slow and you're rotting on the inside for it to finally reach you on the outside, killing you. Maybe this year is going to be okay but loved ones are people who you can trust, ones you can count on. Controlled conditions on the broken experiment of life.

 

"Matt?" You had forgotten about Blackhat, just absorbed in your own thoughts, though you didn't realize you were staring at him. You were looking him right in the eyes and he knew you were doing it subconsciously. You could read a small smirk under his worried expression and you tried to reassure him even.

"I'm s-s-sorry sir, i was just....t-thinking.." You start to daze off again before he reaches down into his drawers of his desk. He rummages around then returns his lanky fingers with a broken almost-stopwatch. "I-I don't understand.." You stammer.

"This is a watch i have had for a while now, it's always had meaning for me, it may for you too, but i've known this to bring me good luck. And i think you need that right now. Your little doll was comfort item I retrieved from your house bu-"

You interrupt him for a minute in anger, "Wait you did what??!" before realizing that he wasn't finished. Although he starts to smile, really smile, not a cheeky grin or sarcastic wide-eyed expression. A genuine smile.

"Well, I personally heard about your mother and wanted to see if there was anything I could do. So i took some bodyguards and visited your hometown. I got to see many of your old friends you played with as a kid, or so your aunt said. Quite a snarky and loud woman. I really despised talking to her but it was nice to hear embarrassing stories about you, Flug." You stand there stunned once more and if it weren't for the bag over your head, he'd have cackled at the fact you were blushing. A lot.

"T-that's um. W-why w-would you do t-that sir? W-why go to the trouble?? I'm j-just one of your employees?" There was sadness in your voice because you know from a financial standpoint you were important but most of what you said was true. You barely got any praise and you hated it. You want to feel good for the research you do but it just doesn't happen.

"I've made some mistakes in the past but this is a new year. 'New me!' as the children say right?" He smiled a little, with slight sadness behind his demonstruck eyes. You swear you could see a glimmer of a tear but you just looked down and stopped staring at him like a creep.

"Right sir." You said, with a shaky voice and many of your questions still unanswered. You grabbed the pocket watch from his hand but paused when your fingertips touched his. His hands were an icy-hot like you had never felt. It was almost as if the sky, when it had just rained but the sun was out and showing you everything was fine now. It was warm and comforting yet scary at the same time. The storm, the storm was scary. You could feel the storm beneath him and you wondered if he could feel your storm too.

 

You pulled back finally and glanced up to his face to see him grinning a little. You swear you saw his cheeks blushing just a tiny bit but it could have been the lighting. You take one last look around the office, then a glance at the watch that had no tick nor tock. The watch that stopped time and held only memories now. He was right, it had symbolism to you. Although, it wasn't a very happy symbolism perhaps it was something that helped you realize you didn't want to be the watch. You wanted to be a cuckoo clock for all you cared, you just wanted to keep going though.

"Thank you sir," You said as you watched the watch just sit there in your palm.

"You're very welcome, Mathew. You're very welcome" You wonder why he said it a second time, maybe he was showing a cue if you just looked up but you turned around and left. You grasped the cold door handle and pushed it open to reveal the cold hallway that yet was loud of echoes. You decided to head to bed and walked back to the elevator you had come down, untying your dark blue tie as you did. And putting the pocket watch in your pocket, as you felt it fit the best.


	4. Budding Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide mention, death mention
> 
> Get a perspective on Blackhat and it'll change your world to know what he really thinks about his precious worker.

Flug had been quieter than normal, a regular dusty violin that hadn’t been picked up in years. There were no tears played on the strings and no fiddling with his colleagues, which was worrisome. Both for your company and your best employee’s mental well-being. Sure you weren’t one for compassion and caring about another person but hey, he was different. He was someone with a heart as big as his mind, a lazy yet put together man, someone you admired you must admit. Dr. Flug, a man to remember one day, a man to look back on and thank for being there to devote so much time and love to you.

 

Sorry I may have forgotten introductions again, haven’t I? Your name is Blackhat, well that’s what people call you. Your real name is...unimportant right now, you really only let certain people know that fact, better for business you know. Anyways, you’re a businessman, you work for a company your father started before you. It’s highly classified and even documenting this is against policy so i’ll spare the details here. You are a strong man, sure you’ve gone through some things in your disastrous life but it’s not even near over yet. This company owns you more than you own it and you’d rather go down with it than really go after what makes you happy. You’re a cold one, not warm to your employees and at one point someone could proudly say you were in it for the money. But, alas, things have changed around here. 

 

Now back to the subject at hand, Matthew, he’s become worrisome. Maybe he does need that vacation time? No that’d be disastrous if he were to kill himself over holiday all alone like that. No, you need to make sure he is here and around someone you trust. Like yourself perhaps, ah what a smart man you are, have to take one for the team but quite gladly i must add.

 

Just then Flug walks down the hallway in front of you and your furrowed brows. He looks up to you for a small search of gratification you dismiss, his bag rustling as he turns his head back to the ground as he keeps walking. His footsteps making a lazy and shuffled noise on your beautiful tile floors. The sneakers he’s wearing are like a rainy day on a nature stroll in the park, they don’t fit at all and are just ruining it. You’re have to update the dress code later, maybe give him that later than the others too since well….his mourning process.

That’s it! Bring that up first, short and to the point, not too casual but concerned enough to just sound like protocol. Not like breaking it would do you any bad, you’re the one that wrote it. The old hag before you was an idiot and never had any rules, just hitting on his women left and right like a slob, what a lack of a role model. Though he’d be rolling in his grave to know who you really had a hard on for this time. Nothing like a gay romance to make an old man cry. Though, either luckily or sadly is for you to decide, he is gone from your life and doesn’t get to see you mess with your plaything.

Thinking back now, it has been a while since you had hired the little dork. He was so nervous that first interview, good god that was adorable, you just had to have him. Sure it was unreasonable to fall in love with someone for their weakness but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen for you. Though his qualifications were amazing anyways, not like he’d just get kicked out of your office after that meeting. He was your saving grace for the company, he’s really has created more things than your other scientists have made in their years of working here. He single handedly put your company’s name out there for good, though only to the people who really look for your sort of….products as you’d call them.

 

Anyways enough talking, time to move onto your best employee and see how he’s doing.

“Uh hey, Flug!” You yell a little too casually, you clear your throat a little and blame it on a bad cough. “Can i walk with you? I’d like to chat a bit about..current events in your life.” You walk up towards him, not giving him a choice in the matter particularly. You place your cupped hands behind your back, stand up tall beside his frail body, and look at him with a casually menacing look. One enough for him to agree to anything you say, and you know that. It was so easy to manipulate this man and you know that too.

“Um, n-n-no sir. T-that’s p-perfectly fine!” His tone was a little too eager, maybe he needed the company after those days in bed, it had been almost a week afterall. Hm, maybe you should make sure he has social interaction during episodes like that again. You store that away in your file cabinet of a mind, ironically having black and white thinking is fun when all you ever do is business. Though with him, you have so many more emotions. It’s like he adds color to your life, everytime he talks about his silly little toys, it’s just entrancing.

“Doctor, i’d like to present something,” and with that you stop full in your tracks, standing tall again, and waiting for his worried look.

“E-excuse m-me sir, but w-what would that b-be..?” His tone fills the room of anxiety, enough for the two of them and more. Though you just grimace a little and clasp your lanky arms in a fold, telling him something he’d never expect in his year of working here.

“Come to lunch with me.” Just five words, yet they meant the world to him and you knew that, you knew what strings to pull and what buttons to push. You loved that about him honestly, and you loved it so much. It was a game all in itself, of course he accepted, in his normal tone of worrisome stutters and blushing behind his paper mask he has. He was so desperate to please you he’d do anything and more. Though you wish he’d just realize you were bad for him already, you hated playing with his heart, though you still had no remorse and that’s what scared you.


	5. Blossoming Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: food mentions
> 
> Lunch has started, but is Flug ready for this type of commitment? I mean choosing a dish is a lot of effort.

“This is nice isn’t it?” You shift your silverware on the cotton napkin, clinking them in the process and wincing a little. You just can’t stand loud noises.

“Uh yeah, i-it’s really nice actually..” His voice trails off and he looks to his lap. He had placed his napkin on his cordrey pants before the food had even been ordered. It was adorable how nervous he was but it was a bit tacky and you didn’t want that.

“Would you like some squid? I hear they cook it quite well here,” You spew out and immediately regret. What are you doing? You know he’s allergic to fish af-

“Oh uh, th-hat sounds n-nice too..” His voice trails off once again and you look up from your menu. You knew he was desperate for your affection but the fact he’d lie about something that big is really something, though he knows this and is blushing like a madman. And you can tell, since he had to leave his bag at home, you wouldn’t let him outside in that abomination. Though it was mostly just an excuse to see his curly hair again, it really was getting long and covering his face. His dotted face was like a lightly dusted cookie, soft and squishy and baked to just the right temperature. 

Dr. Flug must have notice you smiling a little and looked at you with a quizzical look in his eyes. God he had dreamy eyes didn’t he…

“Um, s-sir..?” His voice was wide and soft-toned but it woke you from your trace, and trance that has made you blush as well you have to excuse yourself to the restroom. You stand up and dart to the restroom in a swift manner as to not raise question of why you’re in such a hurry.

 

You open the door with a forceful and angry fist on the cheap metallic feeling handle. You curse yourself out for a few moments before pacing like a dog without his bone. You decide to just wash your hands and get a rush of the cold water over your hands to calm yourself down. The turn of the facet is squeaky and loud and causes another grimace from you. The water running swiftly out of it is cold and washes quickly over your melted looking hands. You’re glad you wore your gloves with your outfit today, you almost didn’t today, which would have been horrid. The monsters of your hands look horrid when you’re not in control with your emotions.

“Stop being a pussy and act like the adult here.” You look back at your eyes in the mirror and say this with conviction in your voice, conviction you’re not sure you own. Your hands are shaken off and put back in their nylon containers, then run over your tangle of hair. “You’re okay..” The silence in the bathroom is unnerving and you decide to get out of there.

The door creaks open to a man waiting outside who must have heard some of what you said, though you just look him in the eyes and smile. Enough to get anyone to shut the hell up about you being weak.

 

Once you get back to your table, the appetizers have arrived and you decide to put your napkin in a similar fashion to Matt’s. He blushes a little at seeing you do this and a smile escapes your lips. His face is a blushing mess at this point honestly and he tries to hide it with his hair but with no success.

“So would you like some of the appetizers or are you just going to eat the main course?” You grab an artichoke stuffed mushroom as you say this, slurping it up with your tar-like tongue.

“I u-um. I was w-wondering what this lunch w-was about actually..It’s just so weird f-for you to ask me on a….lunch like this.” He looks you in the eyes as he says this and you realize you might have to explain your feelings and meaning behind all this. Not something easy but it needed to be done.

So you took your napkin back out of your lap and inhaled deeply, just worrying your partner in business even more. 

“Flug, there is something you don’t know and this is going to be hard to say, but it needs to be stated and I want to explain my side of things before you go running off scared for your job. Please can you do that?”


End file.
